board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Fawles
CantFaketheFunk 32. Terry Fawles Man, I felt really, really awful for Terry. I mean yeah, pedo, but he wasn't all there and it was clear that Dahlia was just completely manipulating him. He was sort of... innocent in a childlike, not-mentally-sound way, and his suicide at the end of 3-4 is still one of the most emotional and unexpected moments in the series. ---- Cloud and Squall 31st: Terry Fawles Appearances: 3-4 Favorite Quote: Mr. Ar... Armando... Th-Thanks... For the... coffee... Ahh Terry Fawles. I'd have put him higher if he had been around a bit longer. His suicide at the end of Case 3-4 was one of the greatest moments of the game. Just the whole atmosphere. It was at that point you realized how awful of a person Dhalia Hawthorne was. Miles Edgeworth and Mia Fey both had to witness such a horrible event. And it sort of mirrored how Phoenix almost did the same thing- by eating the bottle so nobody could do tests on it, and prove Dolly guilty. It was this case that TRULY set Miles Edgeworth and Winston Payne so far apart, that they could never be even close. Edgeworth immediately demanded the end of the trial, while Payne allowed the trial to go on. Mr. Fawles was a good guy. He never really did much wrong. He was like a big teddy bear really. His suicide was an incredible moment filled with horror for both the Prosecution and the Defense- especially since it was their first case. For something so horrible to happen... I had to feel sorry for the guy. He loved Dhalia. He believed in her. And though those were faults that he had. I feel bad for him. Dhalia used and abused him. And he died because of it. A great client that I really felt sorry for. Especially since he never got a "Not Guilty" Verdict, when he was in fact not guilty. ---- DNEA 49. Terry Fawles The uneducated oaf/paedophile with a heart of gold... and a chocolate "iron ball"! =D Why else would he be chomping on that sucker? ---- Naye745 48. Terry Fawles terry fawles's death at the end of 3-4 was probably one of the most WHOA-worthy moments in all 3 PW games; i was honestly staring at the screen with my mouth wide open for a minute after the "event" happened, SERIOUSLY that said, the death is less important because of who terry is as a character but how it affects everyone and how it relates to the mega-hateful dahlia plus terry doesn't get very much development anyway; i would feel very odd having him any higher ---- Paratroopa1 33. Terry Fawles Oh god. If there's one animation in the entire game that just makes me want to cry, it's the one where he looks all sad and has tears welling up in his eyes. I just go ":(" every time I see it. For a guy you assume to be a convicted murderer, he's just so lovable. You just want to hug the guy because you feel so bad for the big, dumb lug. I think most of what makes his character so good, though, is the storyline behind him, and not actually him himself. The whole murder-on-the-bridge thing was just so great. And then the ending of the case... wow. That's all I can say. Definitely one of the more emotionally impacting characters in the series, despite the fact that you get barely any time to know him. ---- SSBM_Guy 42. Terry Fawles http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/onamida.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/BattleOnTheBigBridgeA1.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-136.jpg Case(s): 3-4 AH YOU OKAY?! BUSTAH WURLF! POWAH WAVE! POWAH GEYSA! RISE ME TACO! ...Er...yeah. Terry is a pretty...deep character. No...that's not the word...let's just say...his death was pretty touching. That was just...whoa. I mean, it was expected, really. In Case 3-1, Mia said she lost her first case and something tragic happened that was big enough to make her quit for a while. Surely, that meant that Terry died. Plus, he was on death row. But still...Terry's death was still a really sad moment. Though, the whole moment was just to show how evil Dahlia is. That doesn't change how big it was. Easily a Top 10 PW Moment right there. Aside from that moment, Terry really isn't that special...but that one moment alone makes him get up this high. That was just...whoa. ---- transience 30. Terry Fawles - you gotta feel bad for this guy more than anyone else - 3-4's ending is awesome and he's the reason - 3-4 is a top 5 case, by the way, screw length and pointless investigation trigger-pointing ---- WiggumFan267 24. Terry Fawles One thing I'll say about this guy is I think that TaT's courtroom lobby music goes just PERFECT with this guy. I dunno, its weird for me, but whenever I heard that music, I instantly picture Terry eating his ball & chain (hahaha I love that animation). Terry may not be the smartest guy, but it makes him really endearing, he kind of reminds me of Forrest Gump a little. He's nto a bad guy at all.... ok, maybe he did steal a car and try to fake a kidnapping to get 2 mil... but he did it out of that great big childliek curiosity in his huge monkey heart. That's how I picture Terry. He still came out on the raw end of teh deal, like most suspects, and although he was commiting a crime in the first place, youve gotta feel bad for him because he had his "beloved" "kill" "herself", much to his great sadness, was actually royally screwed over by both of them, MULTIPLE TIMES BY BOTH OF THEM, was blamed for killing both, and in the end, the only person that mattered to him, evil as she is, hated him, and he didn't even know. And of course, it brings about quite possibly the most shocking "whoa" moment in the entire series. The only other things that have put me through that level of whoa was Matt's hair flip and the Ini = Mimi flip. It was actually really sad to see him do that, and was a pretty damn touching, heartbreaking moment... the whole end of the case where everybody "loses", that can get to you real nice, and is done beautifully well by the writers. It remains to be why 3-4 is one of my favorite cases. More than 3-5. ---- Leonhart4 20. Terry Fawles The Good: Despite being a convicted felon and apparent murderer, this guy's just lovable from the moment he starts gnawing on his ball-and-chain. The more you learn about him, you just can't help but feel sorry for him because Dahlia manipulated him like crazy and treated him like dirt. She even had an insurance plan for getting the guy to kill himself in case he started to see her for who she really was because she knew he'd do it. I also loved the quote where Mia asks him if he just waited on that bridge waiting for Valerie for 30 minutes and he said that he liked waiting and he was used to it. Then Diego said that this guy had waited five years just to ask a single question, so 30 minutes was like the blink of an eye to him. I suppose it just kinda puts his character into perspective. The Best: His suicide at the end of 3-4 is one of the best moments in the entire series, bar none. It's probably the most emotionally touching one or very close. I remember the first time I played the case and I saw Mia was facing Edgeworth. The whole time I was thinking how this case was going to turn out because I knew Edgey never lost a case before Phoenix beat him in 1-2. Was Mia going to lose? And I thought that was going to be sad in and of itself the more and more I realized Terry was innocent, and then I saw the ending of the case. Just wow. The Bad: I don't really have any problems with Terry. He does seem to be a pedophile or perhaps just too not there to know any better. Argh, I just wish he had been able to see Dahlia for who she was and didn't kill himself...Well, then he probably wouldn't be top 20 on my list. I dunno. The Worst: "Teen Angel" is the worst possible pet name in the history of everything. Category:Fictional characters